Rose Rant
by Words-To-Choke-Upon
Summary: This is my rant on why I like Rosalie Hale. Written for Theresa on Emo Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**AN. I am writing this story, for Theresa on Emo Earth. She hates Rosalie, and so I am putting an explaination for why I like Rose for her. **

**Rosalie Hale**

_Why I Like Rosalie Hale_

Yes Rosalie does complain, but don't you see what she is going through? She is in a horrible situation that she never asked to be in. She was never given the option to become a vampire. The only thing that she ever wanted from her life is true love, and to have children, and though she got her true love, getting it meant that she had to give up the option to have children. No matter how much she loves Emmett, that can't make up for that empty feeling she has that always questions her choices. What if she had never agreed to marry Royce King, etc, etc.

She was willing to let Bella die for the baby, because she understood. 'You never appreciate something until it's gone'. That's how Rosalie felt. She understood that Bella was willing to die for the baby, because if she was able to have a baby, but she had to die to make it happen, then she would still take that chance. That if your life was all you could give to the one you loved, was it wrong to give it?

Rosalie hated Bella in the beginning, because honestly I would too. Bella was an outsider, just some insignifigant girl, and yet somehow she was able to win the heart of the one man that never even lusted over her, when she was so used to having every girl stare at her with envy, and every guy stare at her with lust, and then Edward comes along and he has no interest for her. Even though he wasn't her favorite person, she wanted to be lusted after, and it was unnatural for her, and then Bella comes along, and even though she is beautiful, Rosalie feels that Bella's beauty doesn't compare to her own. Then when Bella finds out how they became vampires, it didn't make sense to Rosalie that when Bella had the gift of being able to have a baby, and so many others, when Rosalie didn't that Bella was just throwing it all away like it was nothing.

Rosalie isn't that bitchy, she is bitter. If you were in her place, wouldn't you too? She isn't happy. She is just trying to make the best out of a horrible situation, that she can do almost nothing about.

Okay, a lot of people don't get this. Why was Rosalie so horrible to Edward when Bella "Died"? Don't you understand? Before, nothing was perfect, but nothing was absolutely horrible, but Rosalie liked it. Then Bella comes along, and no matter how much Edward says that she isn't, puts there existence into danger, on the edge. She unbalances it. Then Edward leaves Bella, and he becomes pracically catatonic, no longer playing the piano, won't hunt, won't listen to music, anything. So then when Rosalie hears that Bella had jumped off the cliff, she was happy. She never thought that it would drive Edward to go to the Volturi, because she didn't think that a vampire and a human could love each other so much. She thought that since Bella died, Edward would come home, and everything would be back to the way it was before Bella had showed up. She just wasn't thinking, about what it would do to Edward.

If you want a picture painted for you about the real Rosalie Hale, just read the chapter The Vote from New Moon(Chapter 24 Page 534). Rosalie's exact words when she voted 'no' to Bella being changed "_Rosalie?" She hesitated, biting down on her full, perfect bottom lip. "No." I kep my face black and turned my head slightly to move on, but she held up both her hands, palms forward. "Let me explain," she pleaded. "I don't mean that I have any aversion to you as a sister. It's just that...this is not the life I would have chosen for myslef. I wish there had been someone there to vote no for me." I nodded slowly and then turned to Emmett._ See? Don't you get it?

**AN. This is surprisingly short for one of my rants. It didn't take that long. I really, really hope I was able to change some people's mind's about Rose. I think she's awesome, and I am going to write a story in her POV, and I am going to delete Shadows In Washington, formerly Cookies and Cream. I really hope you understand what I am talking about now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN. Okay, this is for Little Miss Jules. No offence, but this is going to hit all of your points in your review, okay? Your still awesome, but you gotta know.**

**Rose Rant Part 2**

**To Little Miss Jules:**

**1.) Rose was pissed! I mean, what would you do if some girl who is in fact putting your family in danger, suddenly waltzes into your life, and suddenly knows everything, and you don't like her but your forced together? Personally, I am cold, I admit it. Okay, Rose did take it a little bit over the top, but such as in the chapter when James starts tracking Bella, and Edward wants Rose and Bella to switch clothes, why should she? Rose doesn't like Bella, and Bella hasn't done anything for Rose, except make her life more complicated, and practically breaking up her family. I wouldn't do it either. Personally, what do you do when you see someone you hate, but you are forced to be around? I actually do slightly what Rose does, though I am not so open about it. I speak in a more dead, I-really-want-to-slap-you voice, and I will repeatedly tell them to go away, back off, knock it off, shut up, etc. Rosalie is giving Bella a warning sign. "Back off, and stay away from me, before I hit you." Isn't that what everyone does? Rose is just a little more expressive about it, a little more bold, because unlike most people, Rosalie doesn't have it were she is afraid that the person she hates will hate her. (I would do the same if I wasn't afraid of her breaking my arm. coughcoughCASSIEcoughcough cuz yeah, she'd do that) **

**2.) She wasn't making sure that Bella would die, she was honoring Bella's wishes. You don't know what Bella asked Rosalie to do, but I can make a pretty safe guess. "Protect the baby, no matter what. blah blah blah" Bella is determined to have the baby, and is willing to give up her life to do so. And yes it makes Edward miserable, but think about how happy he is when he has both Bella and Renesmee. Yes Rosalie wanted the baby, but once again, it was because she wasn't able to have a baby. "You never know how much something means to you, until it is gone forever." Such as how Bella never understood how much she truely loved Edward, until he left. She knew she loved Edward, but she never knew that they were perfectly meant for each other, that it was true love. Rose was just protecting the baby, and protecting the happiness of Bella.**

**3.) Rosalie didn't waltz into Edward's life, and no, he didn't waltz into her's either. She never asked for the life of an immortal, and if it was her choice, she probably would have died that day, but Carlisle choose to save her, and Edward and Rosalie were just thrown together, under no outer influence. She didn't like Edward from the beginning, and they were forced to be together, because secretly Carlisle wished to have someone for Edward, like Esme was for him, and he thought that Rose was that girl. Second of all, she is not shallow and ditzy. She is used to being admired by every man, and envied by every girl. When you live with that for almost like 15 years, you start to get used to it, and so it surprised, and kind of hurt her when Edward didn't feel that way, when he didn't even give her a second glance, it hurt her. It made her feel as though some unidentifiable thing was wrong, and she hated that feeling. Rose and Emmett do love each other deeply. Emmett is obnoxious, and the protector, and Rose loves it. They are deeply in love, and it is obviously hard for you to understand the depth of that emotion, because they do not show it in typical ways.**

**4.) Where the heck did you get that idea?! Rosalie has hated Edward since before she was changed. That's over eighty years were talking about. "Rosalie still likes Edward." When did she ever like him, even as just a friend? He has always gotten on her nerves, and in Eclipse she said that she had never liked Edward that way, and that he had always annoyed her, so where did you get that idea?**

**5.) BECAUSE. BELLA. TOLD. HER. TOO! Bella told Rosalie not to let anyone do anything that might harm the baby, and she didn't want Edward to try to prevent her from dying, because she wanted the baby. Why would you kill her? Bella was willing to die for her baby, she would die, she almost wanted to. Rose was just giving Bella the freedom to make her own choices about the matter. She was giving Bella her freedom, while Edward was trying to trap it, take her freedom, just so that she wouldn't die, but since she was willing to take that chance, isn't it selfish of Edward to want to prevent that, therefore taking her choice and using it to protect himself from the pain it would cause him if Bella died. No, I'm not saying that he should let her die, but I'm saying that the energy he spent trying to convince Bella to let the baby go, and trying to get by Rose, should have been focused on trying to find ways to save both Bella and the baby alive, therefore giving Bella her decision in the matter, and still getting to keep what is the most important to him. **

**Like in your example- If you husband was going to die, for something you both care deeply about, and someone was protecting him, giving him that choice, would you be willing to kill the person that you both cared about just to save your husband, or would you try to find a way to save both your husband, and that other person? (Other person examples- a family member, a friend, a child, etc, etc)**

**AN. Sorry, I can really go into a rant sometimes. You lucky I didn't yell. You must not have made me mad with the B!tch comment about Rose. Hmmm, suprising. HAhahahahahahaha! **

**Does it help when I use real life examples?**


End file.
